


【灼炯】Obsession

by wuruko



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko
Summary: R-18 第一人称 短车私设：* 舞子死亡前提，灼a炯o舞子b* 灼黑化注意，介意请点小叉
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata
Kudos: 8





	【灼炯】Obsession

舞子.迈雅.斯托伦斯卡娅。  
这个名字正式变成了一种符号，一段字句，一片记忆，而这是让人完全无法接受的事实。  
舞子死了，我和炯都陷入了无法形容的悲痛之中。那个女孩，那个仿佛处于麦浪中心的姑娘，她象征着世界上所有美好和温暖的东西。  
几天后我在他们的家里见到了他，客厅几乎是一团乱。打碎的镜子、翻倒的橱柜，一些装饰品、还有几张相片。我的悲痛转化为愤怒，他也是如此；我们曾经是朋友，现在也是；我们的眼中互相映衬出自己面目可憎的脸；我说出伤人的话，而他则对我挥动拳头。  
我和炯就像两匹不可理喻的兽类，舞子不在了，那个姑娘已经死去，原本掩饰地光鲜亮丽的外表被抛下践踏地一干二净。我们还爱着对方——亲情、友情、一点点不可以被明说的爱情，这些感情在此时只会徒增怒火——也许我们只是更恨自己。  
接着那股气味出现了。  
炯愣了一下，随即五官扭曲起来。舞子死后，他们之间的结合也不复存在。但他多么想留住这份连结啊！她还在，她还在，后颈还留有她的香味。一天，两天，气味淡了下去，是这个世界想要抹去她的痕迹。我们都在抵抗着这个事实，过去是这样，现在也是。  
突如其来的情热让炯的身体变得没有那么灵活，但愤怒依旧占据了主导地位。我只好让他不打到我，同时喊着他的名字，我想让他认识到我的存在。  
“闭嘴！”  
他呕吐般的吼道，雪色的皮肤染上了一层淡粉，现在空气中都是他的味道了。雪松的冷冽气息充斥着我的鼻腔，这个味道一点都不甜腻，甚至攻击性太强，全然不是记忆中那个温暖的味道了。  
为什么会变成这样？  
是啊，为什么会变成这样？炯从我的手中夺走了舞子，舞子从我手里夺走了炯，而他们都应该是我的。那个美丽的姑娘不应该死去，炯也不应该像个颓败的孩子一样在这儿叫喊着无理取闹的话。  
于是我抓住他的手，在发情状态这很容易，没了纳米机器，没了抑制剂，发情期的炯并没有平常那么难对付。我拉开他的衣领，作势想要亲吻上去。  
他一把将我推开，蔚蓝的眼眸中满溢着难以置信的情感，他当然会将这视作一种背叛，背叛了他，背叛了舞子，但这算什么呢？舞子已经死了，那片麦田已经枯萎了。  
我揪住炯的衣服，他和我推搡着却使不上力。他的胸腔在鼓动，潮热一阵一阵地从他的肌肤中渗透出来，他开始大口喘着气，气声从他丰韵的嘴唇之间吐出，干涸而泛滥着苍白。于是我就咬上了那片唇，吃着他的味道，仿佛那是延绵不断的雪国。炯的身体甚至变得烫手，他的膝盖不受控制地弯曲，最终跪在地板上。我离开他，看到那双没有焦点的眼眸。  
我的胃在烧灼。  
他努力地撑起自己，但是没用，关节已经不受控制，虚脱的，仿佛醉酒般的欣快感一定贯彻着他的脊髓，因为我也是这样。我迫切的想要进入他，想要标记他，他的身体，他雪白却有着伤痕的皮肤，饱满，匀称的肉体。那将是我的。  
不、不可以太快。  
我慢慢地接近他，如同对待受伤了的大型犬。炯开始发出低沉绝望地哀叫，他无法控制自己的身体，原本梳理好的黑发显得凌乱不堪，他甚至开始向后退去。他是要保护什么吗？是舞子仍然存在的那片幻影吗？

我将他压在身下，自从少年时代之后我们便再也没有这么做过了，他的表情几乎与那时别无二致地惊慌着，但大多还带着那丝不解。  
他总是、总是如此的不解。  
我扯开炯的皮带和裤子，肌肉紧实的双腿展现出来，他想阻止却无法使上力气，没了抑制剂的他在此时也得屈服于野兽的本能，交配，屈服于他人，淫叫着……欢喜着迎来他人的侵犯。  
“灼、灼……！”  
他喊我的名字，音色低沉、不知所措且弥漫着湿气，但那股恍惚和雪松的味道已经将声音隔离了开来。甜蜜，令人垂涎欲滴的身体。青白的、一尘不染的、却早已被他人留下了无数印记的身体，我感到一阵眩晕。  
我在没有任何前戏的情况下我进入了他，炯发出了一声短促但尖锐的叫声，随即咬紧牙关，将声音咽了下去，军旅生涯使他早已经适应并且顺从了痛苦。  
他的体内是那么的美好，紧致、湿热，温暖，让我将要留下泪来。年轻的俄罗斯人不安地扭动着身体，他不是真的想离开，而我也知道这一点。对已逝妻子的背叛和快感夹击着他，使他无所适从。我能感受到这一切，舞子因为性别的缘故无法彻底满足他的渴望，而这我也一直很清楚。

  
我可以，我能，你应该选我，你们都应该选我，我能够拯救你们。

  
他发出残破的哀鸣，头晕目眩的欣快感充斥着我的大脑，眩晕、晕眩，快感，使我无暇再考虑更多。他，炯.米哈伊尔.伊格纳托夫。我的青梅竹马，我幼年的玩伴，原本是金发的他，在我身下呻吟，他在渴求更多、更多的爱。  
”炯、炯、“我拉开他的衬衫后领，露出雪色的后颈，“可以吗？”  
我知道这根本不是一个请求，只是对于既定事项的告知，我必然会这么做，而他也无力阻止我这么做。  
“不、不要，我不想要、“他的泪水再也止不住了，“她、她还在……”  
不在了，舞子已经不在了。  
我必须要告诉他，现在，马上。我要把他变成我的。  
紧接着尖锐的嘶鸣声从他的喉咙中挤出来，纤长的胳膊在地上无助地划拉，我按住他的肩膀以使他老老实实地靠在地板上。他在我的身下哆嗦着，肌肉痉挛，泪水和唾液不受控制地流出，雪松的味道转化为安静的香草气息。  
“呼……啊……“  
他的声音变得高亢又甜腻，带着让人酥麻的气音，再度结合的刺激让他变得找不着方向，只能发出徒劳的呜咽，紧实的肠道变得更加愉悦、使人兴奋。  
舞子也是这样对你的吗？她也曾感受过这一切吗？  
但你是我的，舞子也是，现在你们都是我的了。  
我在伤害他吗？我在伤害他们吗？我不知道，我无法理解。  
他们是这么的美好，善良、悲哀，又令人怜惜。

  
我标记了炯，在舞子死后的第五天，他在自己家中的客厅里，沉溺于快感却不止得哭泣。他想从这个世界逃走，想要从西比拉的手中逃走，而 我不让他走。  
我不会让他们走的。  
我吻着他，直到他合上双眼。  
我对他说着。  
你已经不需要看到真相。 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我对毛子人夫的欲念停止不住


End file.
